gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Special Edition
Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Special Editon is a Direct-To-DVD OVA. It contains extended scenes that were not shown in the anime. The SE is divided into thirds between Seasons 1 and 2. Special Edition I: Celestial Being The new/extended scenes in the OVA: *The scene where Setsuna witnesses the 0 Gundam includes a short scene for Ribbons. *The intervention in Moralia is extended. **GN-001 Gundam Exia's vulcan gun was used. **An AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type is also added. *The scene where Soma captures Allelujah is changed so that Hallelujah awakens and breaks free from the group of Tierens instead of the Laoo cruiser. *The battle between the Ptolemy group and Team Trinity includes a new scene where Ribbons' deactivates the Trial System on his own *The battle between Ali Al-Saachez and Setsuna (Trans-Am) is slightly changed with Aeolia's speech extended throughout their fight. *Regene Regetta's planning is shown. *A new scene for Ribbons Almark and Alejandro Corner. *GN-002 Gundam Dynames performs Trans-Am during Operation Fallen Angels. He also shoots the carriers from different positions. *Lockon's death is extended to show that he died from space decompression. *The season 1 epilouge now includes a new scene of Tieria Erde observing the 00 Gundam along with Ian, Wang Liu Mei, Hong Long, and Nena. Also, another new scene is shown of Setsuna being on Earth, specifically in the remains of Krugis Special Edition 2: End of World *The opening battle of Season 2 is now interspersed with a scene of Tieria getting suited up in his new uniform. Also, a new scene with Lyle sitting in a bar having a conversation is added. *After the opening battle, Setsuna, now in space, inspects the remains of the Lazarus base. *A new scene is added with Lyle talking to Klaus about his invitation to Celestial Being and showing that Lyle somehow inherited his brothers' old Lancia 037. *00 Gundam's first battle against A-Laws is slightly extended, along with reflections on 00's power from Tieria, Lockon, Sumeragi, Saji, Regene, and Ribbons. *The battle over the ocean is greatly extended and slightly changed, cutting out the entire meeting with Katharon, the massacre and Emilio Riblisi, but better streamlining of episodes 4 and 6. *The scene where 00 Raiser first uses Trans-Am in battle is slightly changed. *After CB destroys Memento Mori, a new scene with Wang Liu Mei and Regene Regetta is added, as well as a solo dialouge with Ribbons inside of Veda's chamber. Special Editon 3: Return of the World *Anew and Lockon's relationship is expanded upon during the four months after "Break Pillar". It shows that Lockon had some knowledge that Anew was the spy in the Ptolemy II. *The fight between Tieria/Seravee, Hiling/Garazzo, and Revive/Gadessa is extended and changed so that Tieria puts up more of a fight. *The Trial Field sequence is slightly changed so that GN-009 Armed Seraphim appears instead of the regular Seraphim Gundam *During the final battle, some of Setsuna's and Ribbons' lines are removed. Scenes such as Arios ripping out Garazzo's escape pod and Lockon destroying Gadessa's gun are removed, as well as Ribbon's dialouge after stealing 00 Gundam's GN Drive. *The final battle between Ribbons and Setsuna is slightly changed, with their duel in Reborns and 00 Raiser shortened. *The dictation of Marina's letter to Setsuna is moved from during the battle between Ribbons and Setsuna into a post-battle scene that includes the following **Katharon members assisting each other in space **Linda and Ian helping Allelujah and Lockon out of their MS units **The crew realizing Tieria's death and his becoming one with Veda **A short scene where Feldt is unable to find Setsuna until Tieria confirms his coordinates. **A piano version of "Tomorrow" is played in the background References External Links Category:Anno Domini Category:OVAs